Battle Of Evermore
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: SLASH/YAOI,Johnlock.Oneshot.John concluded that no, he was not jealous; he was only worried. Sherlock was his best friend. Maybe the only one. So was quite normal worry with someone that he loves... loves? Translation in english of my fic in portuguese.


**Hi there! I already posted this history, but in Portuguese. Now I have translated it for English, So, forgive me if it had so many errors, English is not my native language, and I can't write so well.**

**But I have an amazing beta reader, my beloved Julia that gently fixed my grotesque grammatical mistakes. Thank you Julia, my sweet love!**

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and belongs to him. The series Sherlock belongs to BBC. I don't own anything here, I just borrowed the characters a little to have some fun.

**WARNING**: this is a Johnlock. For who that don't know the term, is a slash fanfiction, where the couple is John Watson/Sherlock Holmes. Slash, yaoi, homosexual couple, however you want call; you'll find this in this fanfiction. So... you know :-)

**N.A.¹:** my second fic of Sherlock... I couldn't fail to mention my motivations for writing it:

First, a review left in my first fic (Nice Juicy Murder - so, I have an opportunity to thanks your wonderful review! ^^) from Aurora Boreal, that suggesting me write a fic about their first kiss. This fiction born from your suggestion! xD

I'm just sorry because I couldn't put more dialogues in this, but I had to left it more reflexive :x

And the second motivation was an art that I saw on tumblr, this one:

http : / sevnilock . tumblr . com / post /1681 0327809 / john-sherlock-kiss (join points and spaces)

I wrote this fic listening Jealousy, by Queen. The lyrics don't have so much sense with the story, but if you want read listening it, I recommend ^_^

It takes place during the second season, after the first episode (A Scandal in Belgravia).

**Summary**: John concluded that no, he was not jealous; he was only worried. Sherlock was his best friend. Maybe the only one. So was quite normal worry with someone that he loves.

**X_X_X**

**The Battle Of Evermore**

_By Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

"_We're not a couple."_

"_Yes you are."_

John Watson was in the clinic, for a temporary job, but one more time the words of Irene Adler came back to his mind.

He didn't know why he was obsessed for it, because he knew that these words aren't even true. John could never have had a long relationship with a girl, but he never feels attraction for men either.

But the decisive tone that the dominatrix said to him these three words was driving him so angry. He wasn't going to care about gossip, because anyway almost everyone thinks that they were couple; this never annoyed him before, so why it was annoying him now?

Perhaps it annoys him because was Irene Adler who said that, and John definitely didn't like Irene Adler. The way that she played with Sherlock, seducing and flirting with him, and the worst of all, the fact that Sherlock corresponded...

In the middle of his reflection, John stopped scared; he was really jealous?

But he concluded that no, he was not jealous; he was only worried. Sherlock was his best friend. Maybe the only one. So was quite normal worry with someone that he loves.

_Loves._

The shock of the information hit him, and John felt like his own mind had betrayed him, but he tried to recover soon. He loves Sherlock, but loves him like a friend. Like a brother.

_Like a brother... who he wants cheat?_

_His thoughts were interrupted 'cause of a calling:_

_- Dr. Watson, you have two patients waiting to be attended._

_- Sorry, I was distracted, tell the first to come in._

_And thinking that the best thing was forget all of this, he dipped his head in the work._

X_X_X

John was packing his briefcase. Was already the end of the day, and he wasn't going to work on the next day, so he was taking his stuff home again.

Sometimes, John thinks that he would like to have a life more peaceful. A private medicine practice, work all the days, a beautiful and lovely wife when he comes back to home, children. Why not?

But always when he think in it, the memories of his cases with Sherlock and the way that he feel the pure adrenaline pulsing inside him, made the beautiful thought disintegrate slowly. Something that John was never going to tell Sherlock, but he knew that was a terrible true: in your life, he never felt so alive like when he was with Sherlock.

Was something that Mycroft Holmes said to him in their first (and weird) meeting: _"When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see a battlefield. You're not haunted by the war, Dr Watson… you miss it."_

And John felt that every little piece of Mycroft's statement was true. It was so ironic when John stops to think: he only feels peace in the middle of a war.

He was already getting out of the room, when he received a texting. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked:

_"John, I need milk to an experiment. Buy when you coming back to house._

_SH"_

John couldn't restrain the smile that formed on his face. The loose side of Sherlock annoyed him so many times, but hasn't done in this moment. The most of the people would ask for milk to drink, but well, Sherlock wasn't a person that could be placed like a normal people in any situation.

He checked his pockets to see if he had money, and got out of the room.

X_X_X

John finally came home. He faced a queue bigger than he expected, a fact that remind him why he hates shopping.

He let the milk on the refrigerator, next to some pieces of decomposed body, Sherlock's courtesy, and goes to the room.

- Finally. - he heard Sherlock's bored voice, that don't deign in look to him. He was lying on the couch, with his blue robe, and John could swear that he passed all the day in the same position, complaining about the boredom. But with Sherlock, you never could be certain.

- I faced queue on the market. You could buy your own elements to do your experiments, did you know? - said John, approaching close to the arm of the couch, where the friend was lying his head.

Sherlock didn't answer him, but raised the face in his direction, and in the instant that his clear eyes fixed in John's eyes, the doctor seems lose any existing thought in his head. In an impulse, where even didn't know right what he was doing, John took his lips in direction of Sherlock's lips, in a quick - but intense - kiss.

Five seconds later, John noticed what he did, and walked away in an impulse, without ideas for how to explain it to Sherlock. He started stammer incoherent excuses, until the detective gave to him a quick and cheeky smile, and said:

- I thought you never would notice, John.

John opened the mouth and assumed a perplex air. So, Irene, Mycroft, the war, all and any thought that was in his head during the day was gone.

Expect Sherlock. And John didn't felt bad for it, quite the contrary; was with a smile in the face that him get approached closer to detective again, without fear this time.

**The End**

**N.A**.²: yeah, actually, my first Johnlock! I really hope that I didn't left it so much sweet or romantic. I can't imagine them in this way. But I hope that was cute and canon XD

The title comes from a beautiful Led Zeppelin song, with the same name. The combination would be better with a Lord of The Rings fiction, I think, but was the only title that I could think xD

Reviews with critics, suggestion, praises, whatever, always will be welcome and desired, be comfortable!


End file.
